


Hobbit/LotR Oneshots

by Fangirl_And_Proud



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Battle Scenes, Battle of Azanulbizar, Blue Mountains | Ered Luin, Character Death, Cutting, Depression, Dwarves, Elves, Erebor, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hobbits, Making Out, Rivendell | Imladris, Smoking, Suicidal Thoughts, The Shire, Torture, Training, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 07:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18205502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_And_Proud/pseuds/Fangirl_And_Proud
Summary: One shots of our favorite characters from the hobbit and Lord of the rings. Bilbo. Bofur. Dwalin. Fili. Kili. Thorin. Thranduil. Legolas. Nori. Beorn. Elrond. Èomer. Bard. Enjoy and comment! Not taking request at the moment.





	1. Chapter 1

Bofur X You

'Oin do we..' I start to sign but quickly notice he's distracted. Looking down at medicine he was working on. A new cream to help keep wounds clean. Cleaner at least.

I tap his shoulder and he glances up then straightens showing I've gotten his attention. 'Do we have any more kingsfoil?'

'Not much.' He signs. 

'Bohen is going to gather herbs we're low on.' He nods.

'Make sure he gets..' But i cut him off.

'Rosemary and Ginsing. I know.' We needed Ginger root as well but I'll tell Bohen.' He is a smart ladd. Learning quick and he seemed to have a way with people. 

Oin nods at me again with a smile. 'Very good.' He tells me before getting back to work.

I leave him be and go to find Bohen. He was getting ready to leave. His heavy coat on, sword at his hip, sheild slung over on his back.

I go up and tap his shoulder. He turns and looks down at me. I hand him a piece of parchment with detailed instructions on what exactly we needed. 

He reads over it before looking back to me signing 'Anything else?' 

I think for a moment 'Berries. As many as you can find just stay away Nightshade. Or anything you think could be nightshade.'

He nods and i know he knows what he's doing. He was a smart ladd. 'Be safe.'

He gives me a small wave before dissapearing through the door.

We weren't low on anything really just the kingsfoild but it was nice out. The cold of winter finally letting some warmpth in. A little sunlight. Enough to begin foraging at least.

It's been an easier winter. There was very little sickness and it has been rather peaceful. That was until the ground started to shake.

It was subtle at first just noticeable in the ripples of my water and then a violent shock wave thunders across the mountain.

I see Oin fall over and cautiously move to help him up. But when i offer my hand he pulls me down beside him. Dragging us both under his massive marble desk. 

A few jars of herbs and remedies fall to the ground shattering. Luckly most everything was safely locked in cabinets.

Oin pulled me close to his side as the shaking got worse and then slowly receded. 

I helped Oin to his feet. 'Are you okay?' Oin asks after serveying the damage. 

'Yes.' I said but my hands were shaking so i wrapped them around my waist.

I move to the broken jars herbs scattered across the floor and attempt to save any of it.

As im cleaning away the broken glass the door bursts open. Bohen rushed in carrying someone who was badly injured. He talks to Oin as more injured pour in.

The old healer turnes to me quickly signing. 'The mines. There's been a cave in. Set as many cots as you can. Many were injured and they're not far behind.'

Oin moves to the injured man and I run quickly setting out all of our cots and palets. Bohen getting all of our medicine from the cupboards.

And then the injured began to flood in. Burned, bleeding, broken and even though i cant hear it i can see the despair in the room.

Bohen directs those who are helping to place the critical patients in the front room with us and those with non life threading injuries in the back rooms.

Oin and i both move to the most critical. This patient looked different than the others. His skin pale, his body shaking. He was so afraid. Crying out and i couldnt get the wound on his side to stop bleeding. He was bleeding so much and his skin was slowly getting colder. Then after a few last shivers he became very still. My stomach drops and i feel like im going to be sick. 

He wasnt breathing! I began to do compressions. Trying to start his heart or get him breathing or something.

A hand reached out and grabbed my shoulder but i shook it off. I had to help him. I had to. I had to.

And then strong hands are pulling me away. I began to resist but Oin turns me around. 'He's gone.' He signs frantically. 

As soon as i move to turn around he grabbed my shoulders shaking me. When he stopped he pointed around then signed. 'There are others. We need to help them.'

'I need you to be strong. Do you understand?' He signs quickly, eyes darting about the room.

I nod and we seperate to help the others. I did understand. I need to stay strong for them, the injured. Some may only have a few minutes left and they needed me to be calm. My panicing would only make it worse for them.

I quickly brush away my tears and move to a badly burned man on the next cot. I take a look at his injuries and then run to our ointments and grab a cream Oin had made. Kingsfoil, aloe vira, turmeric, chamomile, and a few other herbs blended into this cream.

I get a damp cloth and bandages before going back to the man. He was in so much pain. Looking like we was trying to talk but i couldnt hear.

'Im deaf.' I sign and then. 'This will help.' As gently as i can i apply the cream and bandage his body. By the time i have done everything i can for him he falls asleep. 

Good. Rest. I think before looking around.  
Some who knew how to treat basic wounds were helping here and there. Thankfully Oin was helping the last critically injured patient. 

I look around and see a man with a large gash in his leg and a dislocated shoulder. I assess his injuries before gathering supplies and run back over to him.

His leg was pretty torn up. He would need stiches but eventually the bleeding will stop. However he got hurt it didnt cut an artery. 

I look over to his face. He was pale but alert. A grimace on his face and his lips moving. He was talking. 

'Im sorry.' I sign. 'Im deaf.' 

He pauses for a moment and then signs with his uninjured hand, his lips still moving. Still speaking out loud. 'How bad?' 

I look at his injuries once more. 'You'll need stiches.' I tell him gesturing to his leg. 'And your shoulder is dislocated. This will hurt but you will be okay.' He nods. Swallowing hard. Fear, relief, and pain all mixed into his expression.

'Which would you like done first?' 

'Shoulder.' He signs.  
I move closer to him.

'Chew these.' I say giving him kingsfoil and feverfew leaves. 'Lay down.'

He does as i say laying back and then he grabs my hand. Holding on tightly. His bright hazel eyes searching mine and i couldn't look away. I rub my thumb over his hand in a way that i hoped was reassuring. Then he sighs letting go of my hand, places the leaves in his mouth and closes his eyes.

As soon as i touch his shoulder he tenses. I try to be as gentle as i can. I know how bad it hurts. But i need to be careful not to break anything. It takes me a moment but i finally pop it back into place. 

He cries out body reacting to the pain. Jolting before he stills. Running his other hand over his face almost knocking his odd hat off but he catches it in time. 

I have him sit up just enough for me to treat and wrap his arm into a sling. The i lay him back down and move over to his leg. 

Out of the corner of my eye i catch Bohen across the room trying to get my attention. When he sees im looking at him he signs. 'What do i use for those who're haveing a hard time breathing?' 

'Maidenhair.' I reply before dunking my rag into clean water and begin cleaning his leg. 

There was alot of blood and i try as gently as i can to clean his leg. When its as clean as i can get it i grab a needle and thread. As i treaded the needle i looked over at him. I could tell he was in pain. He had his hand over his face. Fighting the pain but i couldnt tell if he was making any sound.

As i begin sowing his leg begins to pull away and then stills. He really was fighing the pain. With each stitch he would tense trying to stay as still as he could. 

One last stitch and then i applied ointment and bandaged his leg. When i look back over to him i find him already watching me. 'Are you hurt anywhere else?' 

He takes a moment before shaking his head no. 'Thank you.'

I nod to him with a smile. 'Rest now.' 

When i turn my attention back to the room i can see some of the chaos had calmed. Bohen was directing the others. Showing them what to use for this or that. Oin was ever busy moving from one to another swiftly. 

Most everyone left were broken. Some burned and i move through the patients help one after another until everyone had been looked after. 

It was late and many had gone home but there were a few left behind. The most injured ones. 'I should stay.' Oin says but i stop him.

'You've been awake for a day and a half. You need to go home and rest.' I argue herding him to the door. 

I knew he wanted to fight it but he was almost falling asleep while standing up. 'Go.' And for once he does as i say.

It was late but i normally took the night shift. Oin needed his rest and i dont mind the night. On particularly uneventful nights i can rest in the front room. Im a light sleeper when at work but today has been particularly eventful evening. I wasnt going to be able to sleep any time soon. 

I move around the patients but most are asleep. Most. The man with the funny hat was still awake. Now that i was really looking at him i couldn't deny he was a very good looking man. His long brown hair braided in a way that complemented his hat. Instead of a beard he had a long moustache and goatee and it looked good on him. He was very pretty. 'How're you feeling?' I ask as i approach him ignoring those observations. The light from the lamps and candles bright enough to see fairly well. 

He begins to shrug and then winces slowly letting his shoulders fall. 'Hurts.' For a momemt he looked into my eyes and then away again. 

I can see his muscles were tense never relaxing. 'You're tense.' 

He nods. 'I dont think my body knows its over. Wont be able to sleep for a while.'

'Here.' I give him more feverfew leaves to chew. 'I'll make some tea.' He nods taking the leaves with a small smile. Then turns his attention back to a small book he was drawing in.

I set the kettle over the fire adding chamomile and lavender. As the tea is warming i go through our pantry. Eventually bringing out some beef jerky, a nice block of cheese, and crackers.

I set the food aside and get two mugs. After filling them with tea I add grounded kingsfoil and grounded feverfew to his tea. Then add some honey to the both of them.

It took some concentration but i managed to get both mugs and the food to his cot in one trip. I set them on the small table beside the cot then hand him his tea. 

'Might not taste all that good but it will help.' I tell him then move the food to where he can reach it. 

'Whats your name?' He asks.

'Oh im so sorry!' I blush but he stops me with a chuckle.

Signing quickly. 'Its alright. You've had a pretty busy day.' 

I nod giving him a small smile. 'My name is Y/N. What's yours?'

'Bofur.' He signs back and i nod it suits him. Then he takes a drink of the tea and his face scruntches up at the taste. 

I laugh catching him by surprise. 'I'll go find some more sweeteners.' 

It takes me a few minutes to find the sugar cubes but i knew Oin his them somewhere around here... Ah there behind the Oats. Sly old man. 

Walk back out with honey in one hand and sugar cubes in another. Bofur watches me as i walk over signing. 'Thank you.' With cheese in his hand. 

I laugh as i settle onto the cot beside him and he gives me a surprised smile. I just hand gesture for him to take the honey and sugar. Free to make his tea however he likes. 

'It might help. Might not.' I tell him watching him stir the tea one handed. 'I've come to except medicinal tea will probably almost always be gross.'

He nods taking another drink and this time not seeming to mind the flavor. 'Would you stay for a while. Im bored.' He says with a playful smirk.

I chuckle. 'Sure. The night shift is usually quiet.' Even so i keep my body turned so i can see the door out of the corner of my eye.

His expression turns serious and i can see his eyes searching my face again. 'Thank you for saving me.'

'I didn't really.' That honor belongs to whoever helped him out of that mine. 'Just patched you up is all.'

'That could have easily killed me.' He signs gesturing to his leg. 

'It could have.' I agree nodding. 'But it didnt and it wont. You will fully recover.' I tell him.

'Because of you.' He signs seriously.

I nod and shrug. 'I was just there at the right time. That's all.'

His eyes narrow slightly. 'Thank you.'

'Im glad i could help.' And i was. I was so greatful that we could save as many as we did. Only 8 died in the collapse and following chaos. I wished we could have saved the few critical patients that didnt make it. I fear the only thing we did was prolong their suffering.

Bofur's playful demeanor dropped and suddenly i felt sort of exposed. Like he could see why my eyes had grown so distant. 'Are you alright?' He asks. His brow furrowed eyes analyzing my expressions.

I jump as the door bursts open. Im on my feet already walking over to the two dwarves. 'Can i help you?' I sign but the rather large dwarf rushes past, pulling the one with an axe in his head behind him. 

They moved over and gathered around Bofur almost blocking him from sight. They all look so relieved to see each other and i silently dismissed my self. 

Moving to the counter and i begin taking inventory. As i worked i watched them out of the corner of my eye. They were all smiling and i could see they were so relieved. The more i watched them the more i realized they were signing. When Bofur's eyes meet mine i look away quickly and feel a blush spread over my cheeks.

I continued making 3 lists of supplies we needed and i would give them to Oin and Bohen. We had gone through alot of our medicines tonight.

I see movement and look up to see the dwarf with the axe in his head approaching. 'How is he?' He signed his face serious and a little intimidating.

'He will be alright.' And i could see as he exhaled. 'It will take time for him to heal. He has a dislocated shoulder and a bad cut on his leg but he will heal.'

'When can we take him home?' He asks as for a moment i glance just right of his head to see Bofur watching. 

'He shouldn't walk for a few days and we need to keep an eye of his wound.' When he doesnt respond i continue. 'Two or three days at most. Then he can go home.' He nods and goes back to Bofur.

As i work on copying the list i look over and see the rather plump dwarf unwrapping Bofur's bandages. I sigh. I hate it when people do that. 

They talk for a couple more minutes and I can see Bofur was getting tired. The plump dwarf rewraps his leg and then say goodbye and leave. I move back over to him. 'You need to rest now.' He nods his eyes already dropping. Falling asleep quickly. 

I lay a blanket over him and move to his leg gently ghosting my fingers across the bandages and surprisingly find it well wrapped. Goose bumps spread across his leg and I cover him completely.

The rest of the night was quiet but it kept getting harder and harder to stay strong. I could feel myself starting to fall apart. 

But i was almost done cleaning and putting away supplies and i tried to just focous on that. As i take the feverfew to the back it slips from my hands and shatters. We needed the feverfew! That was the last we had! I sob and then clasp my hand over my mouth sinking to the ground and i shakingly separate the glass and leaves.

After a few nicks i clean the glass up best i can. Taking the leaves to the back room setting them aside and then i sink to the floor completely falling apart. I couldn't handle it tonight and i sob openly. Hoping the sound wouldnt carry.

I couldnt stop seeing all the blood. I couldnt stop seeing that mans face. The one who i couldnt save. He was so afraid and I.... I buried my face in my knees sobbing. My hands held out and with so many small cuts there was a little bit of blood dripping onto the floor. I begin to rock back and forth unable to stop crying.

Then i feel someone sink to the ground beside me and i look up startled. With the light of the candles i could see Bofur. Who was sitting next to me his uninjured right side facing me. 'You shouldnt be up and walking!' I complain trying to hide my panic.

He reaches out and his hand runs along my arm down to mine. Flipping it over sighing as he sees the blood on my palm.

'You're hurt. Why are you hurt?' I could see the worried look on his face.

I move the back of my hand to brush away my tears. 'I dropped a jar. No big deal.'

He grabs a rag that he must have brought. Directing my hand to rest on his leg he cleans my palm. I hiss as it stings. Soaked in alcohol. He looks up and me with an apologetic smile. Before cleaning the other. 

The whole time i couldnt stop crying. Tears constantly rolling down my face my breath uneven and sporadic. 'Im sorry.' I sign before hiding my face in my hands.

Unexpectedly he wraps his arm around my shoulders. Our sides pressed together and i look up at him lowering my hands. He gives me a sad and understanding look. His thumb rubbing my shoulder in an attempt to help me calm. In the candlelight i could see his lips move as he spoke looking down at me. "It's okay. It will be okay." And his eyes were so convincing. 

I leaned against him there for a while crying here and there but he was comforting. His arm around me, tracing little designs on my shoulder. I felt safe and i fell asleep to the feeling of him singing.

\------------------------

I liked Bofur. He was funny and kind. He was always so cheerful and he changed the atmosphere whenever he was around.

Any time we werent busy he would draw me over with a joke and we would talk for hours. It was so easy to be around him. Sometimes i would look up and the world would spin for a moment because i forgot where we were. The more i got to know him the more i liked him.

'I dont know that I'll work in the mines again anytime soon.' He tells me and it comforts me to know.

'Thank you.' I sign glancing up and him relieved and he gives me a small but breath taking smile and it takes me a moment to remember what i was saying. 'What will you do now?' He would be leaving soon and i wasn't quite ready yet. 

'I'll set up in the market. Sell my carvings.' He said with a smile.

I couldnt help but to smile back. I'd been telling him for the last few days that he should. 'Your carvings are beautiful.' I couldnt stop telling him that. I've seen the designs he has drawn and i would buy several of them myself if i could.

He pulls a figure from his pocket handing out it to me with a smile. I reach out and take it our fingers brushing. It was beautiful. A Phoenix in flight. The size of my palm and so intricatly carved! I look up at Bofur eye's wide and in awe. 'This is... Increadible! Bofur its beautiful!' I sign losing myself in his eyes, his smile. And without looking away i hold it back out to him.

He shakes his head. Then taking my hand he closes my fingers around the phoenix. Stroaking my wrist once before pulling away and signing. 'Its for you. A gift.' When he though i might argue he continues. 'A thank you.' 

Then he turns his head towards the rotund dwarf, his brother, Bombur. They talk back and forth for a minute before Bombur nods and heads out the door.

Bofur turns back to me and this time i cant read his expression. 'I've got to go.' He tells me and i nod with a smile that i worried looked sad. 

'Give your body time to heal.' I tell him with a serious look and he laughs nodding. Then with a look i couldnt read he reaches out and tucks a loose strand of hair behind my ear. And before i realized what i was doing i stand on my toes and kiss his cheek. 

Then it catches up with me. I move back away from him with wide eyes downcast. My face turning red. It takes him a moment and then he heads to the door. Walking must be very painful but he tries not to let it show.

Then right before he goes put the door he turns back to me. Finding i was still watching him. My face still bright red but it looked as if he could be blushing too. 

'Would you want to go to the festival with me?' He asks refering to the Durin's Day festival. 

I dont know what expression i was making but as i signed 'Yes.' His face lit up and he walked out the door.


	2. Dwalin X You part 1

"Climb into the barrels!" Bilbo tells us. 

"There's only twelve!" I complain over the others. "We're fourteen!" 

"Just trust me!" He says to us. 

Everyone continues to complain so Bilbo looks to Thorin for some help. "Do as he says!" Thorin tells us. The company all climbs into the barrels, but there isn't one for Bilbo or me. 

"Lass?" Bofur asks as notices me still standing. 

"Hurry!" Bilbo whispers to us. His voice has an edge of panic. 

"You're small you can fit." Thorin says. "Get in with Dwalin!" I blush, majorly. 

Dwalin scoots to one side of the barrel and looks up at me expectantly. "Come on!" He growls at me. I blush even more as I climb in, both of us laying on our side facing each other. We avoid eye contact. 

"Hold your breath." Bilbo says as he pulls a lever. 

The floor under the barrels tips and they begin to roll down into a tunnel under the floor. I grab both sides of the barrel top then feel Dwalin's large calloused hands cover mine. I look up to see him grimacing. Our eyes meet and he smirks at my panicked expression. 

Suddenly the barrel is falling. I close my eyes tight and try not to scream. I remember Bilbo's advice of holdin my breath too late as our barrel is submerged in water. 

A moment later we bob to the top and both of us wipe water from our faces. "Ahhhhhhhh!" I hear Bilbo yell out as he falls down into the water below us. 

Bilbo swims up to the surface and Nori helps him hold onto his barrel, keeping Bilbo above the water. 

The current quickens and we are carried down stream, out of the tunnel and into the daylight. The barrels are a tight fit with two and jostle us around as we try to hold on. Dwalin and I fall against each other quite a bit. Each time we separate as much as we can, he scowls and I blush bright red. 

"Sorry Dwalin!" Murmur for the tenth time as I fall against him. He just shakes his head and focuses on something past my shoulder. 

A horn sounds and I hear clicking as the gate ahead of us closes. "No!" Thorin yells as his barrel slams against the closed gate. All the barrels pile up against each other and we are trapped. 

"This is just great." I hear Dwalin growl. I jump as an arrow wizzes past my head and lodges itself into the bridge above the gate. Dwalin looks to the source of the arrow and I see surprise written across his features, then it turns to annoyance. "Orcs." He tells me. Then yells to the others. "ORCS!" 

I turn to see many many Orcs running towards us. Then I see a flash of green and notice the Woodland elves fighting against the Orcs. 

"Kili!" Thorin yells. I turn to see him gesturing to a lever that must open the gate. Kili climbs up and out of his barrel and slowly fights his way onto the bridge. I see an Orc creep up behind him, raising its sword. 

"Kili!" I tell to warn him, but an arrow pierces the Orc, killing him on the spot. 

Orcs advance on Kili forcing him to fight. I climb out of the barrel, hopping in the other barrels until I reach the bank. I bob and weave through the Orcs and elves trying to make my wake to the lever. 

I reach It but It is too high above my head. Looking around for something to use as a step stool I notice the slain Orc. 'That'll do.' I drag it under the lever and climb onto its back then hop up and grab the lever, pulling it down with my weight. 

Thorin holds the barrels in place as the gate opens so we can get back in. Kili jumps first. I hear an angered roar behind me, I turn away from the dwarves and see a big mean looking Orc climbing over the bridge towards me. 

Suddenly I feel a sharp burning pain pierce my side. An arrow. "No!" Dwalin yells with worry evident in his voice. 

I stumble backwards away from the Orc towards the dwarves, the pain searing my side, making it hard to breathe, hard to think clearly.

I realize my mistake too late as my feet slip from the bridge and I fall backwards down towards the water. 

I fall into strong arms and they hold me close, bridal style, as the barrels continue down the river. 

"Are you alright?" I hear Dwalin ask, then I notice he is the one holding me. He speaks again before I can answer. "This is going to hurt." I look up just intime to see worry pass through his eyes then his features harden into his normal scowl. 

I nod telling him to pull the arrow out. Pain washes over me, like I have never felt before and I cry out as he quickly removes the arrow. 

He sets me down on my feel in the barrel but hold me close to his chest, his arm around my waist and his hand over my wound, applying pressure to try and stop the bleeding. 

"You'll be fine, Y/N." He says, trying to comfort me, but I know otherwise... It's getting hard to breathe and nothing but pain courses through me. 

We go down several small waterfalls and each time Dwalin tightens his grip. The water around us and behind us shows traces of red, of my blood. 

The orcs are following us with the elves close behind them killing the orcs as they chase them. 

"Rapid.... Hang on to me Y/N!" Dwalin tells me right before we are submerged again. I wrap my arms around his waist and hold onto him as tight as I can. I'm feeling lightheaded and becoming tired as I loose more and more blood. 

Dwalin catches something and throws it back to Nori. I feel something hit against the barrel and Dwalin pushes me down into the barrel to hide me as he fights against an Orc. I look up and see him head butt it and it flies backwards. 

I stand again and try to smile. "Never thought that would come in handy." I whisper to him and causes him to smile. He actually smiled. My legs give out and he wraps his arm around me again holding me against him for support. 

He grabs an axe in one hand and I hear Thorin yell, "cut the log!" Thorin hits it then so does Dwalin and I watch it crash down into the water behind us. "You're strong." I whisper. It's hard to talk, not getting enough air and my head feels funny I finally give up on trying to talk and I just hold into Dwalin. 

My mind goes hazy as I try to stay awake and focus. Bombur and his barrel goes flying through the air. Someone is standing on Dwalin's head. I smile a little then I slip into darkness. 

"I think we've put run the Orcs!" I hear someone say. 

"Not for long we've lost the current." Someone else answers. 

"Bomburs half drowned!"

"Y/N is unconscious." A deep voice says an I feel it rumble against me. 

"Make for the shore!" 

I feel myself being lifted and gently laid down on a cold hard surface. I try to open my eyes but everything is hazy. "Wake up." I hear someone say. "For the love of Durin! WAKE UP!" The voice panics. 

I attempt to open my eyes again and I try to focus them on the dwarf who is leaning over me. The dwarf sighs in relief and my eyes focus enough to see Dwalin with worry in his eyes. 

"Dwalin?" I try to ask but it comes out as a whimper as pain shoots through me. 

"Oin!" Dwalin yells for the aged healer. Oin runs over and Dwalin moves my shirt up so he can examine the wound. 

My eyes fog over again and I blink as I try to clear them. "It's pierced her lung and she's lost too much blood." Oin says with his head hung. 

"Can you do nothing?" Dwalin asks, his voice dangerously low. 

"I cannot." Oin tells him, then he gets up and goes to tell Thorin. 

"We must leave her." Thorin says. 

"NO!" Dwalin shouts in anger and turns to Thorin. 

I grab Dwalin's hand and he quickly turns back to me. "Dwalin..." I whisper his name. He look down at me and I can see the panic in his eyes. "It's okay." I tell him with a small smile. 

His eyes fill. "No...." He says shaking his head. I cup his cheek and a single tear falls down onto my fingers. 

"It's okay." I tell him again. He leans down and kisses my lips gently. I kiss him back, when he pulls away he lays his forehead against my own. "Leave me...." I whisper to him, my heart threatening to explode when I realize that was the first and last kiss I will ever have with the dwarf I love. 

"I can't..." He chokes out. "I love you." More tears fall down his face and my heart breaks. 

"I love you too, Dwalin." I say then MiddleEarth goes black. 

-no ones Pov-

"NO!" Dwalin yells as his heart shatters. 

"Dwalin we must go!" Balin tells his brother and pulls him away from Y/N's body. 

Soon enough Balin strikes up a deal with a barge man and they set off towards Laketown. Dwalin doesn't speak for hours. 

-Morning-

"Legolas!" Tauriel calls. "She is still alive!" 

Legolas looks down at the tiny girl who had been with the dwarves. "Can you save her?" He asks. 

"Yes, I think so." Tauriel tells him. "But I need Athleas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N: there will be a part 2 to this chapter cause I can't leave Dwalin thinking you're dead. Thats just not right]


End file.
